1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a condom, more particularly to perfecting not only contraception and preventing venereal disease but also aiding sexual problems such as premature ejaculation and insufficient erection.
2. Prior Art
In general, a condom is an essential device for contraception and preventing venereal disease.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,974, of the applicant issued on Jul. 26, 1994. That condom comprises an inner sheet and outer sheet which are made of vinyl, and the outer sheet is defined by a forward insertion part and a rear pressure part. The pressure part has an air hole which fills with a proper amount of air blown between the inner and outer sheets. The inner sheet has a sealing line which prevents the inner sheet from reversing and detaching from the outer sheet.
The air is blown into the outer sheet by the air hole. The inner sheet is crumpled irregularly even though the outer sheet is inflated. Wearing of the condom is completed which the penis is inserted within the crumpled inner sheet.
The condom has at least one sealing line. After putting on the condom, it is difficult to insert the penis within the crumpled inner sheet due to the inflated outer sheet.